Unlikely Friend
by NenaaTH
Summary: Ava, hated everything about Mystic Falls, it used to be bearable until her grandmother the only family she had died, now she found the truth with the help of her friends. i suck at summaries haha, but please give this story a chance, it's my first time writing, i'd really like some feedback :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, my name is Nena, this is my first time writing fanfiction, i spend so much time reading it that i thought, why not try to write one?, so this is me trying, i hope you will comment and give me some feedback, because i really need it. **

**oh and all the characters except for Ava, Erik, Mabel and some other characters i make up, are not mine, **

Chapter 1

Ava woke up to the sounds of her alarm clock, " God that sound is annoying"

"wake up Ava!, or you're going to be late for school!, again!"

"yes nana, I'll be right there!, just give me 10 minutes!"

"just hurry the hell up!"

argh i hate the mornings, i wish i could just wake up like the people in movies or t.v shows, all cheerful and looking pretty, but noo, i look like i got hit by a train or something Ava thought.

she got off the bed and went into her bathroom, looked into the mirror and sighed, the hair was a big mess it will be hell to brush through, she took off her pajamas and got into the shower, rinsed her self quickly and dried herself off, found her favorite pair of jeans and a cute flowery thank top, got into her favorite pair of red ballet flats and went down

"what's for breakfast nana, ?"

"shit you startled me child!, walk a little more loudly please, or you'll give your old grandma a heart attack!"

"ok, calm down, geez" she scares sometimes too easily thought Ava, but i love her, she is my best friend, and now the only family she has, her father got her mother pregnant and left, or stayed with his other family, and her mother died giving birth to her, her grandfather left her grandmother a few years back, and she has no sisters or brothers, except for a half sister named Caroline Forbes, who won't even look at her after finding out they were half sisters.

"i didn't have time to make you breakfast dear, so you will just have to eat some cereal, we have Cheerios in the cupboard, go get it yourself and hurry, you can't be late, i have to go to the store really quickly, i'll see you after school" she kissed her on the forehead and left.

She ate the cereal quickly, ran out the door and locked it, on the way to the her red vw beetle she saw Caroline, no one except for her nana and Caroline's family, knows that they are sisters, she hates me, every time i see her she gives me the stink eye, i tried really hard to be her friend, but she didn't care

she pulls up into the school's parking lot, and sees her best friend Erik walking, he is really tall 6 feet probably, it's not like i know, i never measured him haha, he has dark hair, green eyes, and the most cutest smile, seriously, he looks like a puppy dog.

"Hey, stranger!, it's been a while, how was your summer ? " we haven't seen each other since the beginning of summer since she left for London with her grandparents

"hey!, when did you get back!, i've been trying to call you, but no one answered!, my summer was boring without you, my girlfriend dumped me again, it was awful, i really thought she was the one!"

"again!?, i really thought this one would last, you seemed really cute together"

nah i knew it would be over sooner than i could say over, she was a bitch, and Erik thinks that every girl he sees is "the one" geez..

Ava looked at the time "oh shit, we're going to be late, hurry!" on the way she saw Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline running too, "glad we're not the only ones late" she thought.

They got in, " just in time!, whew, thank god the math teacher hasn't shown up yet, i can't afford to be late anymore, last year it was a disaster"

"this is shocking, Ava, you're not late" said Mabel,

"yeah i am shocked too, i just jumped out of bed and ran" she laughed, Mabel is one of my favorite teachers in this school, she doesn't take everything as seriously as the other teachers do.

she finished Math class and went to her History class, sat down and waited for the teacher to come in, "Miss Hunter, you're wanted in the principles office"

hmm, what did i do now, " yes, of course, but can i ask what's wrong ? , i came on time, i wasn't late, and i didn't punch anyone this time, i promise!"

"just follow me"

"well.. ok" she stood up and left her school bag at the table, the secretary turned around and said " oh bring all your stuff with you or leave it in your locker" ok now I'm scared she thought,

they walked down the hallway she saw her best friend Erik, he gave her a smile and said what did you do this time ?" and laughed

she got into the principles office and sat down, he looked at her with sad eyes and said "Miss Hunter, i don't know how to put this, but, your grandmother got into a car accident, and she didn't make it, I'm really sorry" and that's when everything went black.

_**Please Comment and tell me what you thought :), i know this chapter is a bit boring, but it will pick up soon :).**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two starts a year later ( after Klaus has turned into a hybrid and everything, but Ava has never met him, or any of the originals, she is currently in New York**

**also none of the characters from the Vampire diaries are mine, i only made Ava, Annabeth and some other minor character's. **

******please excuse my spelling, english is not my first language.**

**oh and i wanted to say that outfit posts are on my profile, so you can see outfits, the cars i see them driving and everything :)  
**

Chapter Two

'Why do i have the feeling like someone is following me ?, it's really starting to freak me out' thought' Ava, she was on the way home from her second waitressing job, and she can't shake off the feeling like someone is following her, so she started running, came up to her apartment complex, while opening the door the key's fell down, she bent over to pick it up and saw something move next to her and screamed.

turns out it was the stupid neighbour's cat, the police arrived in 30 minutes, needing her to talk to them, i told them what happened, they laughed it off and told her to be careful, when they were done Ava ran up the stairs into her apartment and locked the doors, "Phew, i really need to stop being such a scaredy cat."

she put the keys down on the kitchen table,"guess Annabeth is not home yet",Annabeth is her roommate, when she first came to New York, it was after her grandmother died and Annabeth was looking for a roommate, she was the only person who wasn't a creepy. She moved two years ago to New York from Alaska, she wanted a change after she walked in on her boyfriend screwing her sister, which is crazy to be honest, who would be dumb enough to cheat on her, she is hilarious, silly, has great movie taste and is beautiful, she has dark brown hair, green eyes, and a body like a model, but Ava was never jealous, she loved that she was curvier and she loved her curly blonde hair.

She threw her working clothes in to the hamper, and took a nice long shower, put her pajama's on, put on her batman slippers, went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator,

"hmm, what should i have.. this moldy cheese or this expired milk, geez i really need to go shopping". She threw the milk and cheese into the trashcan and went to her closet, picked up some working out clothes and ran to the store, thankfully it was still open.

On the way she still felt like someone was following her, she just hurried and went into the store, 'what should i eat, maybe i should just order chinese, but i still need to buy some food' Ava thought, she put everything she needed in the cart, bought it and walked back home,

on the way she bumped into a man, "oh i'm so sorry, i didn't watch where i was going i was in a hurry" Ava said and hoped he wasn't one of those assholes " it's fine, i wasn't watching where i was going either" and left,

"wow" ava said, his accent is so dreamy, she was still looking where he went, but he got lost in the crowd and she turned around and left,

"well well well, what do we have here"

" she looks very tasty, rob"

"oh no, god no" whispered ava, and started walking faster, but the caught up to her

" want to have some fun ?"

"no thank you, please just leave me alone, my boyfriend is right there waiting for me" she said hoping they would just leave her alone, she was terrified, she wanted to go home, thank god that she took those karate and fighting classes when she moved.

one of the guy's grabbed her and pulled her into an alley, she kicked him in the groin, he fell on his knees in pain, the other guy tried to grab her, she punched him, and just as she was about to run the other guy grabbed her from behind and the guy she punched grabbed her other arm, the third guy was standing up, she saw his eyes they were dark and his teeth got longer "what the hell!?" thought ava, suddenly a blurry figure came at him, and ripped his heart out, the guys let her go and started running in opposite directions, she was shocked for a moment, but snapped out of it and started running home, just as she was getting near her apartment he was in front of her, and she fell unconscious.

Ava felt something cold on her forehead, she groaned, it felt like she was hit in the head with a brick, she opened her eyes, and there he was, as handsome as he was when she saw him earlier

"who are you!, what the hell do you want from me?, and where the hell am i!?" said Ava

"My name is Elijah, i am sorry that you had to see that, i don't want anything from you, i just thought i would do something nice for a change, and you are in my apartment, don't be frightened, i am not going to hurt you.

"thank you for saving me, i'm going to go now," 'he is very handsome, and has a very sexy accent but i can't just trust him because of that' thought ava

"oh and, where are we right now ?, and how far away are we from my apartment ? "

" i am not sure, i don't know where you live, but we are 20 minutes from the place you were attacked at"

"okay, so not far, i'll just take a cab" said Ava, she was going to ask for a ride, but she didn't know if she can trust him and show him where she lives.

" be careful on your way," said Elijah

"thank you"

"oh, i forgot.." Ava turned around, and he was gone

"well that was weird, i can't believe vampires do exist, i need to buy some garlic, wooden stakes some holy water..." she picked up her shopping bags and left, "at least my groceries are still here and not all over the street"

Ava ran home, as fast as she could, but it was hard, with all the grocery bags, ran up the stairs, into her apartment and locked the doors "Annabeth!, you there ?"

"Hi, sorry i was late, i was going to buy some groceries but decided to do it tomorrow, so i bought some chinese food, oh and you bought groceries, thank god, did you buy me that tea that i like ? , we are all out" said Annabeth

Ava ran up to her and hugged her " yes i got it, and i am so glad to see you, you will never believe what just happened to me!"

_**Ok, i am not 100% sure with this chapter, i feel like it's just as boring as the first one, but it's still the beginning of the story, :), i would really appriciate Reviews or follows ( or hey, both haha ).**_


	3. Chapter 3

**thank you to everyone who commented, followed and favorited, it means a lot to me 3**

**Ava is wearing the same outfit as she did in the same chapter, since it is the same night, but i will put up Annabeth's outfit on my profile, so if you are interested check that out on my profile.**

Chapter 3

"What!?, you knew about all of this!?" said Ava, Annabeth just told her that she knew about all the vampire stuff and that her family comes from old vampire hunters, one of the best, turns out she left Alaska because she wanted to work on her own, her father telling her what to do and bossing her too much around all the time annoyed her so she left.

"yes, it's no big deal, I just didn't want to scare you off or get you involved in all of this"

"so it's better this way!?, I found out by getting attacked, I could have died you know, if I had know about this I could have at least protected myself better, had a stake and staked them" Ava was mad,

"listen, i'm really sorry, I didn't think I would end up being best friends with you at first, I thought you would leave after a month, and then we started being great friends and I didn't want to ruin that and make you think I was crazy thinking that vampires exist and that I was a hunter, I really am sorry" Annabeth did end up being a close friend of Ava's, at first she just wanted a roommate for a while and then leave, but she didn't because they ended up being the bestest friend and she can't stay mad at her forever.

"ok I forgive you, but I am still mad, I also want you to teach and tell me everything, I want to be prepared next time!, thank god I bought some garlic"

"oh garlic doesn't work..., neither does holy water, and you can actually see them in the mirror and on a picture, the only two things that are true is that they can't come in unless you invite them in and you kill them by staking them in the heart, or chop their heads off and burn them, also they can't go outside during the day unless they have a special jewellery made by a witch that makes them able to walk outside during the day"

" oh so we're not safe during the day either?, seriously!?, wait...garlic doesn't work?... i just ate a few on the way to be safe..., i left some for you too.."

"no wonder your breath stinks, geez get a breath mint or something.."said Annabeth while laughing and thinking that Ava is way too silly.

"so if vampire's and witches are real, are there also werewolves ?"

"yes there are, but you can't become one if you were bitten, you had to be born one, and when you kill someone even if it's a total accident, it triggers the curse and you become a werewolf by the next full moon, there are also hybrids, but that is new" and then Annabeth proceeded to tell Ava about her family and then the original family and all things supernatural.

"woah, that is awesome!" said Ava, she always knew there was something out there in the dark.

" I beg your pardon ?, you just found out that there are vampires out there that want to kill people and drink their blood, and you think it's awesome ?"

"well not like that no, I mean it's pretty awesome that you are a vampire hunter, I would love to become one, can you train me ?, we could be a team and fight vampires together, it would be awesome!, plus my last name is Hunter so it kind of fits hahah" said Ava while laughing

"i'm sorry but i can't bring you into this, you hardly know much about this, you can't fight and it takes a very long time to get good"

"hey!, i can fight, when i lived in Mystic Falls i learned boxing and how to shoot and when i moved to New York i started taking classes on Karate, i can fight, i would have kicked those vampires asses if the third one hadn't grabbed me from the back, i was the best in my classes, i can really fight, i can do this, really!, plus i am already brought into this after what happened, and you told me everything what i needed to know already, we can do this!" said Ava hoping she will say yes.

"i guess i did already bring you into this by telling you everything, and I don't want what happened to you to happen again, I would want you to be better prepared if you get attacked again, but you need to realize that you actually have to kill these vampires, stake them and then burn them, you can't chicken out, if you want in you have to be 100% in not just half in, do you understand ?."

"yes i understand completely, thank you, I am going to be 100% in, I can do this!"

"well ok then, I will start training you, but you need to listen and do as i say, and you do need to realize that you may die, not all missions will be successful, i have lost a few family members and it is not all fun and games, you might see dead people too"

"yes i completely understand, I need to do this and I want to do it, I have no one left so it's not like anyone will miss me if I die"

"Ava, i will miss you, you are like a sister to me, which I never thought would happen when you first moved in, I mean come on, you were a little too obsessed with Batman, it was weird"

"thank you, that is really sweet, I would miss you too," said Ava, thinking how she was excited to do this "oh and I am not obsessed with Batman!"

"you were yes!, you watched the animated cartoons every single day, you have watched the movies like a 100 times, you have Batman pajama's and slippers for Christs sake, but you did tone it down later on"

"fine, maybe a little" said Ava while laughing" "by the way, please don't tell me that vampires don't actually sparkle"

"haha thankfully, they don't, ok let's eat before the food get's cold, what should we watch ?"

"the first batman movie ?

Annabeth raised her eyebrow and said "no"

"I'm kidding I'm kidding!, let's watch Pitch Perfect, everyone has loved it so much, that i really want to see it." Ava said while laughing, everyone at work were talking about it a lot so Ava was looking forward to see it.

"fine, let's watch that one" said Annabeth, thinking that it would be boring, most of the time these movies are.

"by the way, you need to teach me how you do that thingy with your eyebrow, I've been wanting and trying to do it ever since i was little, but i never can, it's so frustrating!"

"let's just stick with the teaching you how to fight and kill vampires for now okay ?" Annabeth said while laughing.

"fine."

**i really hope you like this chapter, i went a different way with this fic than i wanted to at first, i like this way better than what i was going to do. oh and please comment and tell me what you think :), and if you like it follow and favorite ( or just follow the fic).**


	4. Chapter 4

**i just wanted to remind anyone who is reading that the outfits are on my profile, and the rooms that i picture for the girls**

Chapter 4

"hey Ava, wait up, you're running too fast, geez, slow down, we are not running for gold" said Annabeth breathless, they were running everyday around 05:00 in the morning before they have to go to work, but Ava runs way too fast for Annabeth.

"dude, didn't you say that vampires run super fast, so it's good to run faster" said Ava, she could always run a lot without getting too tired.

"does it look like we are being chased by vampires right now!?, ouch, ouch cramp, cramp" said Annabeth while stopping and jumping around, her leg was cramping up.

"stop being such a cry baby, we're close to our apartment, so suck it up and let's go" said Ava, who knew that Ava would be so much better at running, she thought that since Annabeth was in the hunting business for a long time that she was at least great at running, guess not..

they came up to their apartment and Ava went running up the stairs "dude wait for me, i can hardly walk anymore" said Annabeth out of breath,

"fine, geez, but next time, i go running alone" said Ava while waiting and watching Annebeth slowly going up the stairs in frustration she went down " jump up on my back" said Ava

"hey, I'm not that weak"

"just do it" Annabeth jumped on her back and held on, while Ava ran up the stairs "wee, this is fun haha"

they came up to their floor and Annabeth jumped off and unlocked the doors and ran into the bathroom "I'll take a shower, can you make some breakfast for me ?, i have to be at work in an hour"

"sure, i'll make some scrambled eggs with paprika" Ava went into the kitchen, took out some eggs and paprika from the fridge and started making some breakfast. Annabeth finished pretty quickly, and got dressed in her uniform, ate the food, said thanks and ran out the door "now she has no troubles with running.. geez"

Annabeth came back in a hurry and said "oh, i almost forgot, remember we have to crash that party tonight, there may be vampires there, and i heard that an original might be there, so remember to pick out something to wear and don't do it at the last second, ok, bye"

Ava had the day off today thankfully,she still needed to take a shower, sleep a little, and then start get ready, which takes her hours especially on her crazy hair. She took the dishes off the table, washed them and left them to dry.

seven hours later Ava woke up, went to the kitchen, got some yoghurt, ate it while watching some Supernatural on the t.v "man, i would so want a piece of that!" she said while looking at Dean.

after she finished she went to her room and got all the supplies she needed for her hair, went to the bathroom and started straightening and curling her hair, which took her three hours "this is just nuts" said Ava, it always takes her way too long to curl her crazy hair.

"hey!, I'm home"

"now?, i thought you were supposed to be finished at eight" said Ava

"yeah but i faked a stomach flu and a diarrhea to get out, i need to get ready too, i could never had gotten ready in an hour, that would have been crazy" said Annabeth

"what ?, you faked a diarrhea ?"

"oh i just pretended like i needed to go to the bathroom like crazy, and told them that i had mexican food for dinner last night, and they let me go, it's not like they wanted proof."

"you're crazy, i would never be able to go back to work after that" said Ava, sometimes Annabeth is just way to crazy, in a fun way, she can do and say anything without being embarrassed and Ava loved that about her.

"haha, i don't really care what they think, it's not like i'm going to work there forever, by the way, I love your hair!, it looks gorgeous"

"thank you, ok enough chit-chat, go get started on your hair while i do my makeup, do you know what you're going to wear ?" said Ava

yes i do, i picked out this pretty teal dress, it's a little tight but i want to wear it, what are you going to wear ?, oh god, don't tell me you're going to dress like batman ? haha, i'm joking"

"very funny, no i won't, i don't know what i am going to wear honestly, i checked my whole closet and i don't want to wear those dresses"

"come on, you can check my closet, and borrow something for tonight" Ava and Annabeth went into Annabeth's room "seriously your room is gorgeous, i wish i had mine like this" said Ava, Annabeth's room was so bright and pretty, it was a white and teal theme, Ava's room was more dark theme, her favorite part about her own room was the batman mirror.

"how about this red dress ?" said Annabeth " it would look cute on you"

"it is very beautiful, but i want to wear a black dress, do you have a black dress ?" said Ava

"oh yeah i got a couple, hold on"

"where did you get all these clothes ?, you got a lot" asked Ava, Annabeth had a lot of clothes, some of them were some very well-known brands

"oh my mom sends me clothes like every two months, i'd tell her not to but it's what she wants and since i left, i just let her send me clothes, but i told her not to send me any money because i want to live on my own"

"ok, what do you think about these two ?" one was a very tight dress with little sleeves and the other was strapless knee-length dress which Ava loved.

"that one, definitely, it's beautiful"

"oh yeah this one, here, you can keep it, i don't even know why i have it anymore, it brings bad memories for me, so here" said Annabeth and gave Ava the dress.

"seriously ?, thank you very much, it's so beautiful, i'll go try it on" while Ava went to get changed Annabeth went into the bathroom and started curling her hair while she was doing that Ava came in, with the dress on and she looked lovely " Ava you look beautiful, that dress looks amazing on you" "thank you, here i'll help you with the hair while you do your makeup" said Ava and took the curling iron "ok, but just don't burn me" "oh shut up" said Ava and the both laughed.

a few hours later they were both done and ready to go. "ok, let's go down and go catch a taxi, if there are any available at this time, by the way you can't wear that jacket!, here take this coat" said Annabeth and lent her one of her favorite nude coat, while she wore a burgundy coat. they went down stairs and out

"TAXI!" a taxi stopped and Annabeth told him where to drive them, when they arrived Annabeth and Ava got out and paid the fare, Annabeth turned to Ava and said "ok now remember my name is Veronica Lawrence and your is Vivienne Lawrence, we're two sisters from england here on business, don't forget"

they came up to the door and a man stopped them " your names please" "oh hi, it's Veronica and Vivienne Lawrence, we were invited" the man looked at his list and said " sorry no Vivienne nor a Veronica on this list"

" what ?, we are supposed to be on the list, is there no one with the last name Lawrence on the list, maybe they put it on our fathers name"

"sorry, there is no one with that last name on this list, now if you could step away for people who have their names on the list"

Ava and Annabeth walked away and Ava said "what now!?, we can't get in, i straightened my hair for nothing!, it took me three freaking hours!"

"chill out, i got it under control, i know this building like the back of my hand, we just got to go behind the building and go in through the windows, ok ?"

"what!?, i am wearing a short dress, there is no way that i am going to climb anything!"

"we have to get in, i need to meet this original guy" said Annabeth, she had always wanted to meet at least one original

"fine, but you owe me one!" they started walking away, and when they looked to see if anyone was watching they went in the bushes, and started walking behind the building, Annabeth spotted the open window and whispered "over here, i'll go in first and you go in after me ok?, hold up your hands and lift me" Ava put her hands together and tried to lift Annabeth but that failed and Annabeth fell on her " ouch get off me, geez you're heavy"

"sorry, I'm sorry" said Annabeth trying really hard to keep in her laughter, " ok let's try again, now put your back into it" this time they succeeded and Annabeth was inside "ok grab my hands and I'll lift you up" Ava took off her heels gave her the heels, grabbed on to her hands and put her feet against the wall so she could get up better and she got in

"and you said i was heavy"

"oh shut up" said Ava and put on her shoes, checked for any damages on her clothes, found none, they took off their coats, and went in " i am so nervous" said Ava, I've never been at a party like this, how should i act"

"just be your self and don't talk about batman"

"ha. ha. very funny" said Ava, they walked around a little and went to get champagne

"Ava?, is that you ?" Ava was surprised, turned around and there he was.

**thank you for reading please comment and tell me what you thought and if you really like it please follow or favorite ( or both, haha)**


End file.
